Game With A Mean Storyteller/21 Aug 2011
(7:01:55 PM) Crowns: We now return to our conversation of how to run the world, who should do it, whether it should be done, why we should do anything, etc. (7:02:31 PM) Crowns: Last time, we had Silk's mental health degenerating due to Crowns going "Here's a plan, build a totalitarian surveillance state", Crowns' mental health degenerating due to making drunken plans to seduce a princess, and Birds about to get jealous. (7:03:47 PM) Remmon: Indeed. (7:04:08 PM) Remmon: Now all we need is to mess with Shield's state of mind and make the Neverborn angry at Birds again (7:05:27 PM) Crowns: We were going to see Keeper of Treasures. (7:06:04 PM) Birds: Yes. We will be disappoint if he didn't keep the place running for us. (7:06:22 PM) Crowns: But first, we were going to sleep. Or drink ourselves to sleep. :P (7:06:35 PM) Remmon: Indeed (7:06:49 PM) Remmon: You should sleep. (7:07:22 PM) ***Crowns pokes xp194 (7:07:35 PM) Shield: Sleep is for the WP-deprived. (7:08:33 PM) ***Crowns sleeps. (7:08:59 PM) ***Birds sleeps. (7:09:03 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: Conv (7:09:04 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Conv": (9 10 6 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:11:06 PM) Remmon: People sleep. (7:11:18 PM) ***Shield keeps watch this night. (7:13:15 PM) Remmon: The night passes uneventfully. (7:14:45 PM) Birds: "So, to the volcanic island with our manse, yes?" (7:15:03 PM) Crowns: "Yes. I'm curious how it's turned out while we were gone." (7:15:23 PM) Crowns: "I think I still have the hearthstone, too." (7:15:25 PM) ***Crowns checks. (7:16:56 PM) Remmon: You do indeed still have the hearthstone (7:18:49 PM) Birds: "Let's go." (7:19:26 PM) ***Birds casts SR when everyone is assembled and has said her good-bye to their host, then takes off in the direction of the island. (7:20:06 PM) Remmon: Off you go in a miniature tornado, leaving the Wyld behind you once more and heading to your do... Former attempted home. (7:21:31 PM) Crowns: "Well, no claws." (7:21:37 PM) ***Crowns plucks at the sanxian. (7:23:06 PM) Remmon: Several hours later you arrive at your former attempted home. From the shore it all looks fine. (7:23:43 PM) ***Crowns attempts to peer into the central fire through the hearthstone (7:23:56 PM) ***Birds puts them down at the beach, then heads inwards. (7:25:24 PM) Remmon: The hearthstone room appears to be fine, Crowns. (7:25:34 PM) Remmon: No obvious damage and no people wandering about in it (7:26:02 PM) Crowns: "Hearthstone still working, manse looks undamaged, it might be occupied, but we handled that last time." (7:26:51 PM) Birds: "Let's have a look personally." (7:28:37 PM) ***Birds walks. (7:28:50 PM) ***Crowns moonwalks, because that's how he rolls. (7:31:00 PM) Remmon: You proceed inland and find that the walls have been damaged in places, it looks like someone fought their way in. (7:31:46 PM) Birds: "This does not bode well." (7:32:13 PM) Crowns: ((For it confirms my darkest fears.)) (7:32:34 PM) Crowns: "I wonder if there are any automates left that we could set to repairing." (7:33:15 PM) ***Birds continues. (7:34:30 PM) ***Crowns proceeds. (7:34:46 PM) Remmon: Past the walls you find chaos. Dozens of destroyed automatons litter the streets, many buildings are damaged. The entrance deeper into the manse is blocked by rubble. (7:35:23 PM) ***Birds inspects the damage and starts reconstructing events from the evidence arrayed here. (7:35:41 PM) Birds: !exalted 8 7 1 1: Intelligence Investigation +1wp (7:35:42 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Intelligence Investigation +1wp": (8 8 3 4 2 6 7 2). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 4. (7:35:44 PM) Crowns: "That's strange, must have been something very ponderous." (7:35:56 PM) Crowns: "Since it didn't climb the walls, but didn't get blasted by the defenses either." (7:37:59 PM) Remmon: Birds, whoever did this either suffered no dead or cleaned up their dead afterwards. You can't find any corpses or remains anywhere. You can find evidence of both daiklaves and bows being used, however. (7:40:52 PM) Birds: How unsurprising. (7:41:04 PM) Birds: "Let's see the hearthroom." (7:41:11 PM) ***Birds walks up to the volcano. (7:41:20 PM) ***Crowns checks the stone again (7:41:31 PM) Remmon: Birds, the entrance to the manse is blocked here (7:41:31 PM) ***Shield shadows Birds. (7:41:45 PM) Birds: Blocked by what? (7:41:49 PM) Remmon: Still the same in the hearthstone room, Crowns (7:41:51 PM) Remmon: Rubble, Birds (7:42:13 PM) Remmon: The entrance into the volcano's side here has collapsed at least partially (7:42:31 PM) Birds: "Stand back." (7:43:15 PM) ***Birds summons the Magma Kraken and wields the tentacles to move the rubble from the entrance, concentrating as long as necessary. (7:43:45 PM) Remmon: Birds moves tons of material from the volcano's entrance until it is finally cleared. (7:44:11 PM) Remmon: The inside of the manse appears to have remained undamaged, though it seems likely the attackers came in here as well. (7:44:41 PM) ***Birds lets the kraken cool and investigates within. (7:45:58 PM) ***Shield follows. "Home sweet home?" (7:46:48 PM) Crowns: "Maybe." (7:47:41 PM) Birds: "It's not much of a home now. However, I or Crowns can summon some Marrotes, which I can supervise to get this all fixed." (7:48:18 PM) Remmon: The inside of the Manse is undamaged, bar a few light fixtures that were knocked down (7:48:25 PM) Shield: "So hypothetically, if there were deathknights waiting for us here, would you be able to tell?" (7:48:52 PM) Crowns: "Only if they're near one of the installed fires." (7:49:05 PM) ***Crowns peeks through the hearthstone and checks for this. (7:49:11 PM) Remmon: You reach all the way to the hearthstone room without incidents, where you find a large a note attached to the doors via a dagger. The dagger is crusted with blood. (7:49:40 PM) ***Crowns rolls his eyes. "That's a little melodramatic. Does it say whose blood it is?" (7:50:09 PM) Birds: "I have suspicions." (7:50:29 PM) ***Birds reads. (7:50:38 PM) Remmon: Are you taking the note off the door first? (7:50:58 PM) Crowns: I'm not reading it, it's a trap. (7:51:27 PM) Birds: Remmon: Can I read it without doing so? (7:51:34 PM) Remmon: You can (7:51:39 PM) ***Birds does so. (7:51:50 PM) Birds: (Read it, that is.) (7:52:55 PM) Remmon: It reads, in Old Realm: "The Silver prince is disappointed. Turn yourself in now and you may be spared the worst of fates Birds. PS: Found your dragonblood, he's still mostly alive." (7:53:39 PM) Birds: "Hm. This is a rather old note from Violet." (7:54:38 PM) Shield: "Just the same old posturing?" (7:55:39 PM) Birds: "Yes. The Keeper of Treasures is probably held in the Silver Prince's dungeons." (7:56:02 PM) Crowns: "Place of negotiations? Trail of clues we're intended to follow?" (7:56:53 PM) Birds: "Nope." (7:57:09 PM) Birds: "We should probably spring him. Who's in?" (7:57:19 PM) Crowns: "I suspect he's probably dead with Violet, same as the people on the boats in Wallport." (7:57:42 PM) Birds: "By the way, I can't read the back of the note. Could you check for traps and take it off the wall, Crowns?" (7:57:59 PM) Crowns: ((Yes, get the rogue to make a search check... :P)) (7:58:16 PM) ***Crowns pokes at the dagger with a hooklave. (7:58:27 PM) Remmon: Your hooklave is unharmed (7:58:52 PM) Crowns: "Stand back, the traps might be creative." (7:59:12 PM) ***Birds stands back. (7:59:27 PM) ***Shield stands back. (7:59:34 PM) ***Crowns pulls out the dagger and catches the note. (7:59:56 PM) Remmon: Crowns, just before you touch the dagger you become acutely aware of a very serious threat to your life. (8:00:04 PM) Crowns: Right. (8:00:08 PM) Crowns: None of that, then. (8:00:34 PM) Crowns: "Very creative. Stand further back." (8:00:46 PM) ***Birds stands further back. (8:01:11 PM) ***Shield rolls his eyes, and does likewise. (8:01:58 PM) ***Crowns pulls both hookklaves, and attempts to pull the dagger out with a pincer movement. (8:02:13 PM) Remmon: The dagger clatters to the floor, the note slowly falls down (8:02:31 PM) ***Crowns flips the note over with a 'klave. (8:02:50 PM) Remmon: You can now read the back. It reads: "Yup, poison. Have fun." (8:03:39 PM) Crowns: "Let's not touch that, then." (8:03:45 PM) ***Crowns pokes the door. (8:05:39 PM) ***Crowns opens the door, since SAM doesn't appear to be triggering. (8:05:42 PM) Remmon: The door is closed, but not locked (8:05:46 PM) Remmon: The door is now open. (8:06:27 PM) Crowns: "Well. We're back. Do we have even the tiniest trail to go on when it comes to finding Keeper, if he's still alive?" (8:07:42 PM) Birds: "Not really. But I wanted to go bother the Prince anyway, we might as well check the dungeons." (8:08:01 PM) Crowns: "You want to go bother the Prince." (8:08:05 PM) Crowns: :/ (8:09:26 PM) Birds: "Problem, lawgiver?" (8:09:50 PM) Crowns: "Wondering how many more Violets he has around." (8:10:45 PM) Birds: "We met about three of his other deathknights." (8:11:20 PM) Birds: "I assume he has exalted some rookie with Violet's shard already, but it'll be months before she could even begin to be a danger to us again." (8:13:10 PM) Crowns: "I see. And you assume most of the others are busy somewhere?" (8:14:39 PM) Shield: "More to the point, what about the Prince himself?" (8:16:08 PM) Birds: "He barely ever leaves his throne room." (8:16:50 PM) Crowns: "What can he do, exactly?" (8:16:59 PM) Crowns: "Isn't he just an ancient ghost?" (8:19:28 PM) Birds: "I think they're like really powerful Solars. They possibly know all the charms they knew in life, plus some Arcanoi. This is conjecture, however, and the sources are unreliable." (8:20:31 PM) Crowns: "That's a lot of charms." (8:21:18 PM) Birds: "Of course, they can't be powerful enough to have conquered Creation already, because they haven't." (8:21:36 PM) Crowns: ((Aaaand Birds asserts the reductio against the printed Deathlords.)) (8:22:16 PM) Birds: "There IS a difference between 'know' and 'can use', too." (8:22:56 PM) Crowns: "All right. Dungeons it is, with a few more plans." (8:22:57 PM) Birds: "As far as my ghost lore stretches, ghosts of charm users can teach the charms they knew in life, but can use only a handful." (8:23:10 PM) Crowns: "Like what back door to use to get out." (8:23:49 PM) Birds: "Martial arts charms seem especially resistant to being lost upon death..." Birds keeps talking about stuff like that, even though nobody's listening. (8:24:46 PM) ***Shield listens to this part. "That could mean his combat ability is largely unimpaired." (8:25:06 PM) ***Crowns is thinking about ways to get out of the dungeon really fast. (8:25:41 PM) Remmon: Crowns, if you had a few essence cannons, you could concievable perform a dungeon bypass and just blast your way through the building (8:26:14 PM) xp194: ((Oh shit, this totally slipped my mind, sorry! Getting into character.)) (8:26:18 PM) xp194 is now known as Silk (8:28:53 PM) Birds: "Hmm. It would be easier to do this run if we could be as stealthy as you, Crowns." (8:29:22 PM) Crowns: "That's one possibility. Another is finding something like the agatae to take us in or out." (8:30:29 PM) Silk: "I don't suppose there are demons that specialise in making doors?" (8:31:24 PM) Birds: "There's a demon for everything." (8:32:31 PM) Crowns: ((I swear we're like a bunch of magpies going 'ooh shiny' at the plot hooks and dropping everything to plan new stuff.)) (8:33:09 PM) Silk: "So, get some door making demons, get them working on making a quick way through...?" (8:33:13 PM) Crowns: "Well. Do some experimental demonology, and I'll make disguises for the lot of you. But we're going to need better materials, I can't work with just my own makeup." (8:33:23 PM) Crowns: "Which means visiting a proper town." (8:34:10 PM) Birds: "I bet Adorjan's souls have burrowing progeny, based on the fact that one of her daughter does that." (8:34:17 PM) Birds: +s (8:34:31 PM) Crowns: "A door what?" (8:34:58 PM) Birds: "Obvious joke is obvious, Crowns." (8:36:39 PM) Crowns: "Anyway. The note's old. We should take some time to pull this off properly." (8:36:45 PM) Birds: "We could visit Abalone, if you want the biggest town around." (8:36:46 PM) Crowns: (Ocean's Eleven planning go.) (8:37:37 PM) Silk: "The Dragonblood's important, is he?" (8:38:07 PM) Birds: "He is our subordinate, and he is being held by the Silver Prince. Any questions?" (8:38:19 PM) Crowns: "Yes. Is he alive." (8:38:41 PM) Silk: "Violet says he is... This could be Violet lying, however" (8:38:48 PM) Crowns: "He was, at least." (8:39:05 PM) Silk: "Gods know this wouldn't be the first time." (8:39:41 PM) Birds: "Well, in that case we check." (8:42:01 PM) Silk: "If he's alive, we probably should rescue him, but to me this screams "This is a trap" " (8:42:10 PM) Crowns: "Well, of course it's a trap." (8:42:13 PM) Crowns: "That was never in doubt." (8:42:34 PM) Birds: "We survive traps all the time." (8:43:34 PM) Crowns: "So. On to making this place habitable again. I'm not going to sit in a ruin and plot to visit a dungeon." (8:43:48 PM) Birds: "Pity I don't know Solar Circle Sorcery. I could summon Jacint and tell him to make a road from here to the Keeper of Treasures' cellblock." (8:44:34 PM) Birds: "Summon me a marrotte, then, Crowns, I can take care of the repairs with some able hands to move the rocks around." (8:44:40 PM) Crowns: "See about learning it. Meanwhile, plans and then some more plans. Summon Marottes to clear this place up, see if we can get the automates fixed, buy clothes for disguises, get some proper food in too..." (8:44:44 PM) Crowns: (semi-ninjaed) (8:45:19 PM) Silk_ chatzilla@B19C04.1BA17F.F90242.4C1DB9 entered the room. (8:46:31 PM) Silk left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (8:46:36 PM) Birds: "I'd love to learn it. However, since my death, there's a little problem. Since I'm not exactly a Solar anymore, I can't. Of course, this won't stop me." (8:46:46 PM) Silk_ is now known as Silk (8:46:56 PM) Birds: "I would like to find the Scarlet Empress and take from her the Mantle of Brigid." (8:47:56 PM) Crowns: ((Maaaagpiiiiiie.)) (8:48:35 PM) Silk: "Shouldn't we really be concentrating on doing things one step at a time?" (8:49:24 PM) Silk: "I mean, the few times I can think of that we've accomplished things is when we've been hit in the face with them and can't run anymore. Or at least, don't want to." (8:50:05 PM) Birds: "This might be caused by every one of us having different goals, and different ideas how to go about those goals even if we agreed on something." (8:50:38 PM) Crowns: "I'm trying to concentrate." (8:50:52 PM) Crowns: "That's why I have an immediate goal of getting this place shipshape again." (8:51:50 PM) Silk: "Do we /need/ the Dragonblood to get this place running again right now?" (8:52:28 PM) Birds: "No, but that's unusually pragmatic, coming from you, Silk." (8:54:10 PM) Silk: "Partly from wanted to save my own hide as well, I'll admit. We have survived traps before, but that's no reason to go waltzing merrily into one without being very ready for it." (8:55:35 PM) Silk: *wanting (8:56:09 PM) ***Crowns goes off to plan and metaplan. (8:56:22 PM) Crowns: "Birds, can you draw the first summoning circle?" (8:56:29 PM) Birds: "Sure." (8:56:43 PM) ***Birds goes draw a marrotte circle for Crowns. (8:57:03 PM) Crowns: (brb) (8:57:04 PM) Birds: !exalted 9: Craftan (8:57:04 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Craftan": (4 6 8 4 8 9 9 6 3). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:58:58 PM) Remmon: There is now a summoning circle. (8:59:06 PM) ***Birds goes take a nap. (9:01:08 PM) Crowns: Right, shall we skip to evening and me summoning? (9:01:13 PM) Birds: (Yes.) (9:01:59 PM) Remmon: Let there be summoning. (9:03:00 PM) ***Crowns declaims: "Dear Malfeas: Kindly send me a marotte who can shut the fuck up and get this place shipshape without coming up with any more distractions. Yours sincerely, one of the guys who kicked your ass until you surrendered. In the name of the Unconquered Sun, amen." (9:03:05 PM) Crowns: ((20m for spell. 25m to reduce demon's die pool by -5. My Ess+WP die pool is 10.)) (9:03:41 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (9:03:44 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12 (9:03:44 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (1 10 8 7 9 6 5 4 7 1 2 7). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (9:04:42 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6: One distraction, coming up (9:04:42 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "One distraction, coming up": (10 5 7 10 1 8). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:06:12 PM) ***Crowns glares daggers at the demon, makes a note to ask Birds about teaching the actual dagger-eyes charm, mutters something about how Malfeas is being a bandercunt and sending an intractable marotte, and continues binding. (9:06:16 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12 (9:06:17 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (10 10 8 5 4 9 5 8 3 3 5 5). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (9:06:39 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6: One distraction, coming up (9:06:39 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "One distraction, coming up": (9 4 2 7 1 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:06:46 PM) Remmon: Alas, the demon is bound (9:08:10 PM) Crowns: "You. Clean up the rubble. Put this place back the way it was. If you're unsure how it should look, these others *indicates Birds and party* can also tell you what to do." (9:08:24 PM) Crowns: (Task binding to 'repairing the manse'.) (9:08:41 PM) Crowns: (And grounds, if the walls don't count as part of the manse proper.) (9:08:51 PM) Crowns: "I'm going to have a nap now." (9:09:13 PM) ***Birds starts repairing. Combo: FFW->CNNT + 2CE. Cost: 18m 2w 1r. (9:09:38 PM) Birds: !exalted 14 7 1 4: 12 times as fast as normal (9:09:38 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "12 times as fast as normal": (5 2 5 7 2 9 6 6 9 1 7 8 4 9). Successes (TN 7) +4 = 10. (9:10:35 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: Aw snap (9:10:35 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Aw snap": (3 6 7 10). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:11:03 PM) Remmon: Have resonance (9:11:12 PM) ***Birds has resonance. (9:12:01 PM) Birds: (So, how long until we clear this up?) (9:12:11 PM) Remmon: (A week or so. (9:12:14 PM) Remmon: ) (9:12:28 PM) Birds: (That's fine. The others can train stuff.) (9:12:41 PM) Birds: !exalted 4 7 7: For sleeptimes (9:12:41 PM) Crowns: (In that time, I'm going to bind more demons. I'm also going to deattune my hookklaves for better binding.) (9:12:41 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "For sleeptimes": (3 2 4 4; 2 8 6 6; 9 3 1 4; 5 7 9 1; 8 9 5 5; 5 3 4 9; 9 6 9 7). Successes (TN 7) = 0; 1; 1; 2; 2; 1; 3. (9:13:06 PM) Birds: !exalted 4 7 1 1: Venting on day 2 (9:13:06 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Venting on day 2": (5 10 2 1). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 3. (9:13:34 PM) ***Birds gains some wounds. They'll be gone in a few days. (9:13:41 PM) Silk: ((BBIAB, food.)) (9:15:58 PM) Crowns: ((Blah. I forgot to actually use the extra die from a summoning circle.)) (9:16:24 PM) Birds: !exalted 8: Oh, yeah. Medicine. (9:16:24 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Oh, yeah. Medicine.": (8 3 9 8 8 6 1 7). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:16:34 PM) ***Birds heals those wounds at the end of the week. (9:16:39 PM) Crowns: ((So. With another die from having the marotte draw appropriate circles each day, and the demons at another -1d from extra motes, and me only binding regular 1CDs, can we skip the rolls?)) (9:17:14 PM) ***Crowns intends to bind a new sesselja for himself, agatae for everyone who doesn't have them, then spare marottes. (9:17:41 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4 7 7: -1wp each night, + how much each morning? (9:17:41 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "-1wp each night, + how much each morning?": (8 6 3 8; 8 2 8 9; 4 7 4 7; 6 9 1 9; 10 6 2 4; 10 2 4 5; 9 2 4 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2; 3; 2; 2; 2; 2; 1. (9:18:21 PM) Crowns: In the meantime, Birds, please take one of the others and go shopping in Abalone. (9:18:57 PM) Birds: "Shopping trip to Abalone. Who wants to go?" (9:19:53 PM) ***Crowns will year-bind exactly one of the marottes and task-bind all the others to fixing the manse so we don't repeat Operation Forget Some Blood Apes. (9:20:15 PM) Crowns: The year-bound one will be set to drawing summoning circles, too. (9:20:43 PM) Crowns: And it can help make some decent clothing instead of our Unmentionable Adventurer Suits that we have quietly glossed over while trekking around the world for months. :p (9:22:18 PM) ***Birds will whisk Silk away and get shopping done, then. (9:22:32 PM) Birds: (What's on the list, besides more cocaine?) (9:22:48 PM) Crowns: (Clothes. Food. Possibly some raw material to help patch up the manse.) (9:22:57 PM) Crowns: (Real food, not Adventurer Forage.) (9:26:20 PM) ***Birds gets all that. Any problems acquiring? (9:33:35 PM) Remmon: Where are you getting this? (9:33:41 PM) Remmon: Abalone? (9:33:56 PM) Birds: Yes. (9:34:13 PM) Remmon: No problems getting those things. (9:34:19 PM) ***Birds returns. (9:34:42 PM) ***Birds gets back to repairs. Anyone else do anything during the week? (9:39:34 PM) Remmon: I'll take that as a no (9:39:41 PM) Remmon: Repairs are completed. (9:40:56 PM) ***Birds vents some more. (9:41:12 PM) Birds: !exalted 4 7 1 1: I love the smell of burning resonance (9:41:12 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "I love the smell of burning resonance": (10 3 10 4). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 5. (9:41:30 PM) Birds: "Ow." (9:41:44 PM) ***Birds takes 5 levels of lethal and has a limb shrivel up. (9:43:39 PM) Birds: "Have you figured out a plan yet, Crowns?" (9:43:48 PM) Crowns: "Yes." (9:44:44 PM) Crowns: "Once I figure out how to make everyone else look like they belong, too, Shield will take Violet's old daiklave and disguise himself as a deathknight, the rest of us as zombies or ghosts, and we'll march into the dungeons." (9:44:59 PM) Crowns: "Have you found any demons that can get us out faster than agatae?" (9:46:06 PM) Birds: "Well, not really. I have been busy." (9:46:45 PM) Crowns: "You have some time, I'm still working on making other people unnoticeable." (9:48:18 PM) Crowns: (We had a week so far, right? I need 10 days of training to pick up Spreading Night's Shroud since I lack a tutor.) (9:49:05 PM) Remmon: (This is correct_ (9:49:06 PM) Remmon: ) (9:50:11 PM) Crowns: (I wish to retract an earlier statement. Correction: Some of us are like magpies going "ooh shiny" at plothooks, others are like sloths who aren't caring about the plot. :P) (9:50:16 PM) Birds: !exalted 10: Demonology, I want one of the progeny of Adorjan, one that can grind through stone at ridiculous rates, some kind of wind demon. (9:50:17 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Demonology, I want one of the progeny of Adorjan, one that can grind through stone at ridiculous rates, some kind of wind demon.": (5 2 7 7 3 10 3 2 9 8). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:50:31 PM) Birds: Can has? (9:52:38 PM) Remmon: I will have to see if there is such a demon in the books and if not, what is the closest and possibly make shit up on the spot if I find out there is no such demon. (9:52:53 PM) Remmon: Either way, this will take time. Expect an answer next session. (9:53:12 PM) Crowns: Meanwhile, I want this place a little more civilized yet. Music! (9:53:55 PM) Crowns: That night: "Dear Malfeas: It's me again. If you have some kind of decent musician, the sort that plays music we can stand rather than screeching or avalanches, please send one. Preferably one that comes with its own instrument." (9:54:32 PM) ***Silk will be training Laughing at the Teeth of Madness (9:54:59 PM) Remmon: Cue, one of the perpetually singing demons (9:55:59 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: Conv (9:56:00 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Conv": (7 6 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:56:50 PM) Remmon: Temperance, all :p (9:56:56 PM) Birds: !exalted 2 (9:56:56 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled (2 6). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:56:59 PM) Crowns: !exalted 2 (9:57:00 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (2 10). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:57:15 PM) Remmon: Shield? Silk? (9:57:21 PM) Remmon: Birds, how does your character feel about herself? (9:57:26 PM) Silk: !exalted 2 (9:57:26 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (5 6). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:57:57 PM) Remmon: Silk, how does your character feel about herself? (9:58:15 PM) Silk: Conflicted (9:58:20 PM) Birds: Remmon: She feels she is faffing around too much due to the influence of her colleagues. (9:58:47 PM) Remmon: Well, that leaves the music simple to describe for Silk at least. (9:58:49 PM) Remmon: Painfull. (9:59:15 PM) Remmon: Birds, well, this is some awefully disturbing music Crowns picked. (9:59:23 PM) ***Silk covers her ears and yells in pain. (9:59:42 PM) Crowns: oooh, what's my impression of the music? :P (10:00:49 PM) Remmon: How do you feel about yourself? (10:01:25 PM) Crowns: Slightly bored and satisfied that things are finally if slowly shaping up (10:02:01 PM) Silk: "Stop that music!" (10:02:05 PM) Remmon: It's quite good, Crowns. (10:02:17 PM) Shield: Remmon: Annoyed that things are taking so long. (10:02:26 PM) Remmon: Temperance? (10:02:45 PM) Crowns: "Why?" (10:02:46 PM) Shield: !exalted 2 (10:02:46 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (1 2). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (10:02:55 PM) Silk: "It's horrible!" (10:03:00 PM) Remmon: Quite painful, this music. (10:03:07 PM) Crowns: "What? Why?" (10:03:21 PM) ***Crowns looks at the demon. "Take a break." (10:03:28 PM) Birds: "It's a bit disturbing." (10:03:53 PM) Silk: "It's like someone's shoved a dying cat in my head or... I don't know, something like that!" (10:04:02 PM) Silk: "It /hurts/ " (10:04:42 PM) Remmon: The demon keeps playing (10:04:44 PM) Crowns: "Something's strange. I think the music's fine." (10:04:57 PM) Remmon: It glares at Crowns angrily (10:05:00 PM) Shield: "Did you need that demon for something?" (10:05:11 PM) ***Shield is grimacing at it and fingering his daiklave. (10:05:39 PM) Crowns: "I meant to improve the mood with some music, but apparently we have very different tastes." (10:05:56 PM) Silk: "You're outnumbered three to one. Get rid of it" (10:06:21 PM) Crowns: "It's not following orders." (10:06:29 PM) Silk: "Then banish it!" (10:06:35 PM) ***Crowns glares at the demon. "Fine, if you won't take a break, bugger off back to where you came from." (10:07:11 PM) Remmon: It vanishes (10:07:41 PM) Crowns: "Can we discuss this in the morning?" (10:07:49 PM) ***Silk relaxes, clutching her head. (10:07:56 PM) Silk: "Oh thank gods..." (10:08:42 PM) Crowns: "What's your *problem*? Even accounting for taste the music shouldn't have been that bad." (10:09:27 PM) Birds: "The problem is that everyone hears their own inner emotional state rendered as music." (10:09:35 PM) Silk: "You think I know? Maybe the music's only nice for the summoner or someth- oh." (10:09:51 PM) Crowns: "..." (10:10:08 PM) ***Crowns mutters a single curse word under his breath, calls out for his agata, and flies off. (10:11:23 PM) Birds: !exalted 8: Psychoanalysing Crowns in absentia, Int+Med (10:11:24 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Psychoanalysing Crowns in absentia, Int+Med": (9 8 10 10 7 5 5 8). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (10:11:58 PM) Birds: Tell me about Crowns' mother, Erik. (10:12:00 PM) Crowns: (Approximate thoughts: "Crap, I'm on an island where everybody but me is evidently in a horrible mood. Better bugger off and let them calm down.") (10:12:15 PM) Birds: "He'll be back." (10:13:11 PM) ***Birds breaks out the marihuana from her pack. "Alright, everyone, Doctor Birds prescribes you each one joint." (10:14:14 PM) Silk: "I'll pass, thanks." (10:15:13 PM) Birds: "It's not voluntary. If the music was that bad, you need immediate help. In the present circumstances, this is the best I can do." (10:17:10 PM) Silk: "And yet, only a temporary measure. Besides, I tend to like being in full possession of my faculties." (10:18:12 PM) Birds: "I'm sure you do, but this is hardly worse than alcohol, and much safer." (10:21:27 PM) ***Silk looks at Shields to see what his reaction is. (10:21:32 PM) Silk: * Shield (10:24:23 PM) Crowns: (he is being stoic combat wombat who is dead inside and does nothing but murderfight :p) (10:26:36 PM) Remmon: Shield has gone and fallen asleep, Birds. (10:26:48 PM) Shield: (Pretty much) (10:27:11 PM) Silk: "... Dammit, I just /know/ I'm going to regret this..." (10:27:21 PM) Shield: (I am not dead inside, but I tend to rapidly get bored when demon faffing begins) (10:27:38 PM) Crowns: (Including inner demons?) (10:28:26 PM) Shield: (Well, those are interesting) (10:29:05 PM) ***Shield declines the demon weed. (10:29:17 PM) Birds: "Chicken?" (10:29:41 PM) Remmon: Valor roll? (10:29:53 PM) ***Birds lights up and blows some weedsmoke at Shield. (10:30:19 PM) Shield: "For fuck's sake. We're champions of Creation, not a bunch of students trying to get high. We should be doing something worthwhile and not summoning Soldamn demons to play shrink on us." (10:30:49 PM) Shield: !exalted 5 (10:30:50 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (1 7 7 10 8). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (10:30:53 PM) Birds: "Then why don't you? Got no ideas?" (10:32:11 PM) Shield: "Because I'm waiting for you to run out of steam on this personal crusade against some longforgotten ghost." (10:33:08 PM) Birds: "What do you need me for? Don't you have a personal demon to ride you around nearly as fast as I can haul you about?" (10:35:00 PM) Shield: "What, take on the Realm by myself? I'm not a fucking idiot. And there's the odd good part to all this. But I'm getting pretty tired of just wandering around aimlessly and stopping only to carve out a bloody treehouse on the way." (10:36:05 PM) ***Silk is starting to think that Crowns had the right idea... (10:37:00 PM) ***Crowns is setting up camp on another island, happy that he can go to sleep at night and be woken by magic charm power if anything tries to sneak up on him. (10:37:43 PM) Birds: "Let me rephrase. None of us is really much in a fight, by Exalted standards. If you're not a fucking idiot, then you can probably figure out the thinky parts of world domination by yourself and you can damn well walk into some village and walk out a month later with a bunch of elite meatshields." (10:37:58 PM) Birds: "The Bull of the North is taking on the Realm by himself. Why can't you?" (10:38:50 PM) Shield: ((The Bull is alone? Didn't he have a whole circle around him?)) (10:39:30 PM) Crowns: ((He has at least one other Solar with him, who knows sorcery.)) (10:39:37 PM) Crowns: ((Number and name vary from book to book due to WWE.)) (10:39:47 PM) Birds: (He started out definitely by himself.) (10:39:54 PM) Shield: (Everyone does) (10:40:20 PM) Birds: (Yes, but he defeated the Tepet Legions before the Return of the Solars, IIRC.) (10:40:41 PM) Shield: (That's kinda impressive.) (10:41:27 PM) Shield: "He's not alone any more." (10:41:57 PM) Birds: "And what good did that do him?" (10:42:06 PM) Shield: "He's still alive, isn't he?" (10:42:12 PM) Birds: "Perhaps he's in the same situation you are." (10:42:46 PM) Shield: "I doubt that. He's fighting his own fights, from what I hear." (10:43:44 PM) ***Birds shrugs. "Join him, then." (10:45:47 PM) Shield: "And live in the frigid North for the foreseeable future? I hope you're joking. That aside, we'd just get in each other's way." (10:47:15 PM) Crowns: ((Anno speculates that this sort of argument with its DEEP (read: Pretentious) PSYCHODRAMA ROLEPLAYING is what the designers intended with Exalted. Me, I speculate that this sort of argument is why the Sidereals mostly favored the Vision of Bronze and thought the Vision of Gold was too unrealistic.)) (10:47:39 PM) Birds: "I cannot help you, then. You will need to face your own inner demons and find the resolve to figure out a solution to your problems, or continue to fester in unhappiness." (10:48:27 PM) Shield: "You won't help me, then?" (10:48:47 PM) Birds: "I cannot." (10:49:00 PM) ***Birds spends a wp to stop arguing, walks away. (10:51:09 PM) ***Shield glares after her. (10:51:40 PM) Remmon: We'll end here. 4xp all. (10:51:42 PM) ***Silk silently leaves the room, more conflicted than before.